


Stanza

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike writes some poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stanza

Spike kissed Buffy deeply, drawing her breath like inspiration into his lungs.

 

He wrote an ode on her forehead, a limerick on her lips.

He wrote a quatrain on her inner thigh; an epigram on her eyes.

He wrote a haiku on her abdomen; a lyric on her legs.

He wrote a rhyme on her earlobe; a sonnet on the small of her back.

He wrote a canto on her ankle; a ballad on her breasts.

He wrote a verse on her fingertips; a couplet on her cheek.

He wrote a sestina on her tongue; a trope on her throat.

He inscribed an epic deep within her.

 

When she screamed with ecstasy, William knew.

He was a bloody good poet.


End file.
